


Regulation 564

by ffrindyddraig



Series: Regulations [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Post-Star Trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffrindyddraig/pseuds/ffrindyddraig
Summary: Captain Kirk wants to set off on a new five year mission, but nothing is ever simple for him.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Regulations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788514
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Regulation 564

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact nobody can leave the house at the moment, I am re-watching Star Trek, and it turns out the lack of fraternization rules in the 'Fleet actually really bugs me. I've done some research, and in the Enterprise era there was a rule against it, but by Discovery the rule no longer applies. So I'm exploring these problems through fanfic, and making my own regulations as I go along.

\- What is this?

\- It is a list of ships I am willing to transfer to, Captain.

\- Yes, I can see that Spock. What I mean is, _why_ do you want to transfer off the _Enterprise_?

\- Jim, I do not want to transfer. However regulations demand it.

\- Is this about your time off from the service? Starfleet has already given back your rank, and your experience speaks for itself, I hardly think they will want to remove you from this vessel.

\- I am talking about Regulation 564.

\- Oh... I hardly think that applies here.

\- I fail to see how you have reached that conclusion.

\- You haven't been together in three years.

\- Yet we are, by Vulcan and Human law, still married.

\- Have you talked to Bones about this?

\- Yes, I believe he is writing his resignation as we speak.

\- Resignation?

\- I believe his exact words were 'I didn't want to be drafted on this damn ship in the first place'. However, I could not allow him to cut short his career for me.

\- So you are just going to sabotage your own?

\- Jim, there are many ships I can serve on with no detriment to my future in Starfleet.

\- Well, I won't allow it.

\- You do not have a choice.

\- I told you this marriage was a bad idea.

\- On the contrary Jim, you were very happy for us. In fact you did not complain at all until we broke up.

\- Well, one of your best friends trying to purge all his emotions and the other growing a god-awful beard can cause a man to re-think.

\- It was rather unfortunate.

\- I'll take it up with the brass. Pull some strings.

\- That will not be wise

\- No, Spock. I need you _and_ I need Bones.

\- With him on board I will not be an effective Second officer, nor he an effective CMO.

\- What the hell does that mean?

\- He still loves me, Jim... and I do him. Our command decisions will be compromised. It will not be good for the ship.

\- So, I have to pick?

\- You have to be a good captain, and put the needs of the _Enterprise_ and her crew first.

\- I hate this.

\- As do I.

-

-

\- So, you both still love each other? Do I sense another explosive romance in the air?

\- I fail to see how that is any of your business.

\- I'll just ask Bones.

\- The good doctor will be no more forthcoming with information, nor will he be as polite about it as I.

\- You're right, of course. But when you do get back together again, this time can I at least know before Chekov?

\- I will endeavour to do so, Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
